


A True Marriage

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: Boromir has some reservations about marrying Aragorn.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Boromir (Son of Denethor II)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 114
Collections: Just Married Exchange 2020





	A True Marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salvadore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvadore/gifts).



Boromir knew he ought to have been sleeping or trying to. It would be a long day tomorrow, and he ought not to tackle it without rest. And yet, sleep would not come, try as he might.

Walking along the ramparts on a moonlit night had always comforted him, ever since childhood. He was not sure it would have the same effect now, however.

He was to wed Aragorn on the morrow, and while it was certainly the practical thing to do, part of him still doubted the wisdom of it. To have Boromir beside Aragorn would make Aragorn's ascendance to the throne more palatable to those people of Gondor who were still skeptical about the transition. That he had no problems with—it was for the good of Gondor, for which he'd always done everything.

Boromir leaned against a parapet of smooth white stone, bright in the moonlight. It would be easier to do this if he did not love Aragorn. He had never been under the illusion that he would love his spouse; since boyhood, he had assumed he would marry for the benefit of Gondor. It would be a pleasant surprise if the marriage turned to love. As it was, he had loved Aragorn since the moment he'd seen him, and the idea that they should marry had seemed a cruel joke, fate punishing him for his sins. He loved Aragorn but he did not deserve him, not after all he'd done. 

He could see a lamp burning in Aragorn's chambers. Perhaps he, too, was having second thoughts.

**

Boromir had only a couple hours' sleep before he had to present himself at his own wedding. He felt an almost grim determination as he was dressed in his wedding finery. It ought to have been a happy day, but it was anything but.

 _Happy for Aragorn_ , he amended. _I should not be here._

That was, perhaps, what hung most over his head, as he had replayed that day countless times in his head over the intervening months. He had tried to take the ring from Frodo. Frodo had fled. He had died. 

But he had not died. 

Aragorn had saved him, somehow, and now Aragorn was to become his husband.

He recited his vows as he was bound to, and Aragorn did the same. He bore his fate very well, as expected of the king. It made Boromir proud to see he did not shy away, even when custom called upon him to kiss Boromir. 

And then there was the wedding feast. Aragorn talked and laughed easily with all their guests; Boromir could do little more than smile, and he feared his apprehension was becoming noticeable.

He knew it was when Aragorn approached him. 

"I know we will be alone very shortly," he said, a smile on his face. "But if you would grant me a moment or two alone, I would be most grateful." 

Boromir forced himself to smile as well. "How could I refuse my husband?" 

Aragorn led him onto a balcony, secluded from prying eyes; Boromir noticed several knowing looks pass among their guests that made him wince. He wished their removal from the party could be for the reasons everyone must suspect.

"Boromir," Aragorn began. "We are wed now, and I ask you to be honest with me. I know today has been a long day, and I know you are not always one for ceremony, but your happiness is my greatest concern. Are you happy?"

Boromir nearly quailed before that fair gaze he loved so dearly. And he could never even tell his husband this, for he did not believe Aragorn loved _him_.

"I am perfectly content, husband."

Aragorn pressed his lips together. "Is that all?" 

Boromir feared he had waited too long to answer. "It is a long day, and I am not used to so much ceremony."

"It has been a busy one," Aragorn acknowledged. He was silent a moment, staring into the night. Below them, the great city went about its business. Boromir was conscious then of how close it had all come to destruction and how the man next to him had been responsible for its being saved. For that, Boromir would have done anything to repay his thanks, indeed even marry him. 

The people of the city were celebrating their king's wedding; he could see people milling about below, traveling amongst the taverns and winesinks. They all seemed much happier about the occasion than either of the participants. 

"I mean to put no pressure on you," Boromir said hastily. Perhaps it would be best to clear that right out of the way. "I am here because of your service to Gondor. If you do not wish to…" He cleared his throat, finding himself unable to name the act. "…Carry on further this evening, we do not have to."

Aragorn gave him a piercing glare. "Is that why you agreed to wed me?" 

Boromir's heart sank. "My father bade it," he said slowly, "and if you recall, we both agreed it would be the best plan." 

"We did," Aragorn acknowledged. "It would be a shame indeed if we did not both agree to that now that it is irrevocably done." 

Boromir swallowed hard. Something hung heavy in the air between them, something he wished had not been unleashed. 

"And there was no other reason?" Aragorn probed.

Amon Hen came back to him then, the sudden tight feeling of pain in his chest that often accompanied the memory. "You saved my life," he said. "You are my king, my everything. How could I have said no when you proposed?" 

That memory came back, too, the dusty study, Aragorn's gray eyes alight with amusement as he suggested marriage. Boromir had been unable to breathe before he assented, trying not to let too much of his enthusiasm show. 

Aragorn took his hand suddenly, then. Boromir wasn't sure why it should shock him so much that his husband should touch him but it took his breath away, making him feel as he had in that study some months before.

"I confess that when I proposed, I had hoped for something more than a leal obligation." 

The words would not come. Boromir could not think of what to say to stop Aragorn from speaking. But Aragorn _did_ speak. 

"Had I only wished to marry a son of Gondor, I might have asked anyone. I might have asked your brother. Did you never wonder that?" 

Boromir's mouth still refused to work. "I never wondered that," he said, finally. "I suppose I thought it was my duty. And…" 

"And?" Aragorn's gaze was penetrating, even in the low lighting. Boromir was glad they could see by only the moonlight and a pair of torches, because he was sure he was blushing. 

"I was grateful you were giving me the chance after what I had done. I did not question it."

"Oh, Boromir." Aragorn's face softened. "It was not like that, not at all. I asked you to marry me because you are the only one I ever would have asked to marry me. I asked you to marry me because I love you."

Now Boromir wondered if he could even trust his own ears. "You…" 

"I shall repeat your vow not to pressure me, as I will not pressure you… but know that if you have any desire for our marriage to be consummated, that desire is reciprocated."

Boromir's head was spinning. When he'd gotten up this morning (in truth, when he'd been wandering about last night), he never would have anticipated this development, so sure was he that Aragorn had chosen to marry him only because of what he represented. 

He cleared his throat. "I would like that very much." 

Aragorn stepped closer. "Boromir, tell me. Did you truly think—"

Boromir shook his head, now feeling chastened. "Forgive me. I feared… I feared you only wished to wed me as my father's heir, or to keep… some kind of watch on me for what I had done."

"What you had done… Boromir, that is in the past. You must not think I fear anything from you for falling under the ring's influence. It has felled many, as I well know. All is forgiven—Frodo forgave you, did he not?" 

Boromir nodded, for to speak might mean he would weep as he'd wept when Frodo had granted him an audience after his return from Mount Doom. 

Aragorn's fingers were light on his face, brushing his hair back. "Then there is nothing more to trouble you. I am your husband, not your jailer, and I married you for love." 

"I married you for the same reason." Boromir did not even try to stop his voice from shaking or the tears from falling. Aragorn brushed them away tenderly, and then he kissed first Boromir's cheeks and then his mouth. It was not the chaste kiss of binding they had shared in the chapel of marriage. This was a kiss of passion, a prelude of what might come when they went to bed together later that evening. 

Boromir drank deep of it and then could not resist initiating a second kiss and a third and a fourth. 

"We will be missed," Aragorn said, his words coming breathless and obviously unwelcome. "Someone will be sent to search for us, rumors—"

"You care for rumors?" Boromir laughed. 

Aragorn smiled, lazy arms circling Boromir's neck. "Not in the slightest, but it might be best not to cause a complete scandal before we've been married eight hours." 

"Very well. I do my king's bidding." Boromir could not resist slipping his arm around Aragorn's waist as they went in to finish their party. Surely people could not begrudge a newlywed couple some affection. 

If he had his way, they would not be spending very much longer at the feast anyway.


End file.
